character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Jones
"''I don’t want to have to turn you in like every other criminal I’ve caught...I want to actually make a difference in everyone’s lives that need it!"'' ― Jake, trying to convince Riley Umbra to join him. Jake Jones is a supporting character in The Lettuceverse. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Jake is normal height, and has messy dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. He looks pretty normal, and doesn't have any defining features. When dressing normally, he wears a yellow hoodie and jeans, and always carries around a backpack filled with handheld electronic gadgets he can possess. Personality Jake has a very optimistic and supportive personality, and is willing to go to insane lengths for anybody, no matter who they are. He is also extremely moral, and dislikes killing, and even seriously hurting anyone, even his enemies. He is pretty smart, but tends to rely on bursts of emotion and acts somewhat impulsively. He is also shown as being very loyal to people he is friendly with, and will never think about betraying them, and not even minding if they betray him. Jake is also very humble, cleaning up litter and graffito as he believes it's his duty as a vigilante. Jake's most notable trait however, is his unending willpower, he will never give up what he believes in, and will stop at nothing to help anybody, even at the cost of himself. This in turn, makes him rather gullible, as he will completely believe anybody he trusts no matter what. Jake can also be rather awkward, stumbling over his words when he's nervous, and has a tendency to be clumsy outside of fights. Despite this, Jake can turn outright scary if his friends or innocent people in general are in danger, willing to use his power to save them, no matter the cost. Background ARC 1:Lettuceverse Jake Jones is a supporting hero in the lettuceverse that starts out as a lone vigilante trying to help the city, but ends up recruiting Riley Umbra and Tobias Grimm into his group after showcasing his extreme kindness to them, in turn making them fiercly loyal to Jake. He crosses paths with the NGD on several occasions, proving himself to be a trustworthy ally. So much so that Jake saves Riley's life after being betrayed by her and carted to the Syndicate to be killed, causing her to join out him out of guilt and sheer gratitude. Jake also convinces Tobias to stop killing criminals because of his own complex, and convinces him that he's worth something, causing his power to stop lashing out at himself, in turn making him undyingly loyal to Jake. This loyalty due to Jake's unending kindness actually proves to be the Syndicate's undoing when they capture Jake later in the lettuceverse, with Riley and Tobias infiltrating the building and mercilessly killing anybody who tries to stop them from rescuing Jake, intending to pay him back for saving them both. ARC 2: Multiverse Jake was a main character in the Multiverse RP until mid Season 2, where he was thrown into a breach by Beta. He didn't appear again until mid season 3, where he was captured by Norman after he finally was released from Beta. At the end of the Lettuceverse ARC of MV, he was rescued. He then assisted the main group for the rest of the season until he departed back to his own world because "his city needs him". Abilities *"Dynamo":Can shoot electric blasts. He can also materialize himself into an electric object, such as a computer, ATM, or even powerlines, and use it to his advantage in a fight. Paraphernalia *Bag of BBQ popcorn *Dynamo suit. Stats Power:3/5 Speed:4/5 Endurance:2/5 Technique:5/5 Intelligence:3/5 Agreeableness:5/5 Composure:2/5 Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Lettuceverse